Neighbours
by Beachn
Summary: Sora moves out and next to Matt...only now has Matt started to notice Sora as more than just a friend. SORATO
1. Moving in

I know I spelt Neighbour wrong but that is how you spell it in New Zealand and it just looks weird without the the U so yea...

**3 November 2005: Hey Guys i have slightly changed bits of the story just to make it easier to understand, cause you do get kinda lost with all the lines and whos saying what. and also WOW fanfiction has changed since i put this story up. its much easier to make it fancy!**

_this is peoples thoughts_

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine etc

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Moving In

* * *

_

_Another Hot day! Can't wait to get home and have a nice cool drink_ Sora thought to herself walking down the 35 deegrees streets of Odaiba.

_This reminds of of digital world desert we were walking the very same day Biyomon first digivolved into Birdramon_

"I miss those days"

Sora pushed the button to the lift.

_Why does it have to be so damn HOT!_

DING She walked into the lift and pushed for the second floor. She flapped her hand furiously in hope to get some kinda of breeze from it.

She took a deep breath as she walked out of the opening doors

_I hope mums home I think I forgot my keys again_

She reached out to the door knob and turned it.

"Mum I'm home!"

Sora looked around seeing her whole house filled with brown boxes.

"Mum what are you doing?"

"The owner of these apartments said they would be having some clean out or something"

"And how long will this clean out take?"

"They said about a month"

"A MONTH! and were gonna moved back when they finish"

"Well theres going to be a 20 discount off for a year"

"Where are we going to move to for the month?"

"Theres a couple of empty apartments near by, its only a few blocks away"

_I wonder if thats Matts apartment block, I hear he's got a few empty places over there._

A FEW DAYS LATER...

"Howdy Neighbour, can I give a hand there lil missy" Matt put on his best western voice.

"Hi Matt, can you help me with these boxes" she giggled

"Anything for a pretty lady" he continued. "So how long are you going to be staying for?"

"About a month until they 'clean out' the place"

"I could always do with a new neighbour who could live through listening to my music, why else do you think these apartments are empty" Matt joked

"You like dissing yourself don't you"

"Thats me" he grinned.

Sora smiled. "It's going to be fun living next to you isn't it?"

"I'll try my best, I know you don't like moving around Sora, but after this you won't want to leave"

"You really think that huh?"

"Nah I know that" he said as he walked into the empty apartment.

"Where does this go?"

"Um just leave it on the floor"

"You know, I have lived here for years and I have gotten to know my past neighbours pretty well...hmm let me guess this is your room" He pointed to a closed door.

Sora Smiled. "You're just too good"

She walked over to him and opened the door revealing a cupboard.

"I think i'll might leave this as a guest room for you" she laughed.

Matt dropped the box and started to chase her around the room.

"What's all this noise!"

"Mrs Takenouchi, uh... I was just helping Sora out"

"I'm sure you were Matt" She walked out to retrieve more boxes from her car.

"Mrs Takenouchi I was just helping Sora out" She teased.

"Hey no one mocks me" he continued to chase her until they both gave up.

"I'm so HOT, you want a drink?" Sora suggested

"Yeah Sure, all this running around is tireing."

"hmm we must have not unpacked any cups yet" she said searching through the boxes.

"Are you moving EVERYTHING in?"

"Yeah but most of the stuff will stay in the boxes"

"Ohh, well come over to my place and get a drink"

"I really should get this done before it gets dark"

"Yea it's getting quite late, better hurry"

"Yamato" Sora's mum called "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"uh.. I dunno my dad might bring something back"

"then why don't you call him" Sora simled

"oh yea i'll do that right now..." He looked around "Wheres your phone?"

"In one of these boxes"

"Uhh...I'll just go next door...Be right back" he ran out of the room.

_hmm I wonder what were cooking tonight...I hope Yama likes it_

"My dad said he won't bring anything back so I'll eat here tonight"

"Oh Ok Yamato" Sorashifted towards Matt and sat down next to him on the double sofa they had carried in earlier

"So what do you want to eat?"

"umm anythings fine...just don't cook up a storm, haha"

She hit him on the arm. _Hes always so childish._ She thought as she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

He caught her off guard. "huh? Wha?"

He just smiled

"I'll just go make dinner" Sora walked around the boxes, peering into a few of them hoping to see any sign of the pots.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter hope ya all liked it 

This is the first Chapter I have ever done!

Plz R & R

Beachn


	2. Good morning sunshine

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine 

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Good Morning Sunshine_

* * *

The sun shone its beams through the window where Sora lay her head.  
She started moving slightly and opened her eyes, she quickly closed them as they were not used to the sun.

"Arhh" _Another Hot day! Ruin my weekend_

She walked into the bathroom in what she had slept in, her underwear.  
She started brushing her teeth when there was a knock on the door.

"Be right there"

She scrubbed and spat and repeated it over and over.  
She splashed a bit of water on her face to wake herself up, she grabbed her face cloth and wiped her face. _aaahh I'm so tried_

Sora walked towards and door and opened it.

"Helll." he begun "HELLLLO Sora you're looking HOT today"Matt grinned.

She looked confused to why Matt was eyeing her up and down she then looked down herself and realised.

"Oh Shit!" and slammed the door she ran to her bedroom and grabbed a tight singlet and any jeans she had. She slipped them on and ran back to the door.

"Hey again ya know if my face was any closer you would have broke my nose"

"I'm sorry I forgot that I only had my underwear on"

"yea well this beautiful face isn't going to look after it self you know" he joked

"anyway I know your an athlete and all...but DAMN do you have a nice body"

Sora turned her head and blushed. Matt realising what he was doing keep on going

"You should show it off more often" he grinned. "Am I one of the lucky ones who just got a preview of what they're getting" _where did that come from_

"huh?" Sora looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"uh...just joking"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well first of all it's the weekend.. and I go out then..and I'd like one of my closet friends with me"

"But it's so hot where so you wanna go?"

"Well we can go down to the beach" he suggested

"hmm well I guess so who else is coming?"

"Proberly Tai, Joe you can take one of your chicky friends so you don't feel so weird"

"chicky friends?" she laughed

"hehe" he laughed back sarcastically "you know one of your 'girlfriends'"

"umm ok then I'll call Jasmine"

"hurry up you don't know when the guys will start getting up!"

"You haven't even asked them yet?"

"Nope"

Sora sighed and walked to the phone...

"Ok she's coming"

"great we'll go to Tai's first since its closer"

* * *

OUTSIDE TAI'S DOOR

"What the beach?..don't think you could have given me an earlier notice"

Sora turned her head to look at Matt and gave him a 'I told you so' glare.

"so are you coming or not?"

"I guess so just hang on" Taiwent back in to get his gear.

"ok lets go"

"we still have to go to Jasmines"

"and Joes" Matt added

"Oh fine"

* * *

NOW JOE'S

"Come on Joe its only one day!"

"I seriously can't I have so much homework to do"

_a/n:_ By now they had already gone to Jasmines and picked her up, I didn't want to make this whole chapter about going from house to house door knocking.

"Hey Come on Joe don't you want to watch me swim" Jasmine whispered into his ear

Tai hearing everything burst out "I do!"

"hehe not for you Tai, only for Joe"

Joe gulped and turned her down as he shut the door.

"Haha Jasmine your little ol charm didn't work"

"Oh come on Ishida, you know I'm no match for you, even if Joes straight one hint from you and he'll go running into your arms"

Jasmine and Matt always teased each other they both were popular and good looking.

"Oh you guys stop it"

* * *

AT THE BEACH

"Who wants to go swimming?"

"Duh Ishida, we just like coming to the beach and doing nothing like old foogies" Jasmine teased

Matt just looked away and started taking off his shirt and revealing his 6 pack and nicely tanned body

Sora stood a metre away from him mouth wide open.  
Jasmine walked up to her and closed her mouth "Don't give in to that thing!"

"Thing? you call 8 months of working out a 'Thing'?" he said pointing to his abs

"actually I was talking about you all together"

"Haha your just so funny" he said "Sora come over here"

"hmm?"

"come on" his hand gestured her to get closer.

Sora started moving towards him "Go ahead touch it"

"Oh God Yama!" and hit him right in the gut

"Ahh rock solid too"

"Come on Sora leave the duds on the beach all the studs are in the water"

"duds?" Tai moaned

"Oh get over it shes not that Hot"

"Oh yea what your definition then?"

_Sora...huh? What the hell?_

"come on what is it?"

"umm...me"

"Talk yourself up much?"

They both stood on the beach watching them swim

"Sora looks great aye?"

"Yea...I saw a bit of that this morning" Matt Grinned

"Huh?"

"She answered the door in her Bra and knickers"

"Wow really? ya think shes any good?"

"Hell yeah!" he smiled "shes good alright" _Whats happening to me? this is Sora I'm thinking about, fantasying about_

Tai gave a wolf whistle "Someones got the hots for Sora"

Matt turned away as he felt his face burn up "Shut up, lets go join them before they get out too far"

"Whatever man"

They raced over to Jasmine and Sora and joined them. They jumped when a wave come over them, laughing and talking while at it.

"Sora...Matt told me about this morning" He flickered his tongue

"What!" she glared at Matt "You dick!"

Matt moved towards her "Sorry it just came out"

"Watch out!"

At that moment a huge wave crashed over them, Matts body was pushed into Soras

"Shit!" Matt popped out of the water coughing, then looked around realising Sora was nowhere to be seen.

"Wheres Sora?"

* * *

I might not be able to update this fic any time soon cos schools back on Monday :( anyway if you want an earlier update to this fic check my site soon it will be updated there before here REVIEW!

Beachn


	3. Who likes who?

I didn't think I would have much time but there are so many teachers strikes I had time to do this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon characters etc.

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Who likes who?

* * *

_

Matt dove under the water in search for Sora a few seconds later he surfaced for air.

"Yoo hoo Matt, look who I have here"

Matt turned and looked at Tai, his arm was around Sora waist.

"Yo dude you should have seen your face" Tai laughed

Matt waddled over to Sora and took her in his embrace

"scared me a bit there"

"I came up just after you went back in" Sora pulled out of his arms

"Look I'm sorry about telling Tai about this morning"

_He's getting so serious, this feels so awkward_

"Hey I was just joking about before"

She didn't get an answer he just stared at her with a straight face. He moved his hand up to her neck and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Hello! Were still here" Tai waved.

"Shut up Tai,"Matt splashed water at him "give you a race back!"

"Sure" Tai said, eagerly accepting the challenge.

They raced off, Jasmine and Sora made their way to the shore.

"What was that about Sora?"

"I don't know"

"He was pretty cute don't ya think?"

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Wow Jaz that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about him"

"Tell you the truth Sora, I've always had a crush on him"

Sora looked confused.

"I know I act as if I hate him or not interested but you know the old school rule: Hate equals love"

"Wow I don't know wha-"

Sora was interrupted by Matts voice

"Hey Jaz! You put on weight? Your thighs are lookin BIG" He yelled as he laughed

"Matt don't be mean!" Sora, knew

"Don't worry Sora I loved beating him up" Jasmine gave her a wink as she began to run in Matt's direction. All Sora could do was smileat herbrunette friend.

"Hey Sora! So are you going to tell me about you and Matt?"

"Huh?"

"This morning! He told me what happened, he also told me that you were quite the looker"

Soras cheek grew bright red at this comment

_Wow the 'ladies man' said that! That's like the greatest compliment a girl could get_

The laughter of Jasmine and Matt was getting closer the two turned to where the sound was coming from. There was Matt about 3 metres ahead of Jasmine running towards Sora.

"Come on Jaz faster than that"

Jasmine bit her lip and accelerated to catch up. Matt ran around Sora and hid behind her.

"Run intoyour best friend Jaz! That'll be a sight" He started flinging Sora around, his grip on her shoulders tighten at every move.

"Hiding behind a girl aye Ishida"Jasmine was trying her best to get around Sora.

"Hey guys stop it!"

They ignored her continued on playfully.

Then she shouted "Matt I'm not a shield" he dropped his hands as his laughter died.

"Ishida" she shook her head "I'm so disappointed in you"Jasmine smirked.

While Soras back was still turned, he raised his hand and gave Jasmine the finger. Jasmine replied with a fake smile.

"Come on Sora lets go"

They grabbed their towels and sandals, and began to walk back

"Jaz, I'll walk you home"

"K Tai"

Matt lifted his head and looked at Sora ahead of him. They came to a corner and stopped.

'Well I'll see you at seven Sora"Jasmine smiled "Bye Ishida" she added.

Jasmienwaved and walked on with Tai.

"What ya going over for?" Matt asked

"Girl stuff"

"Girl stuff?"

"Yea you know guys, periods, tampon and which hole to shov-"

"Ok I get the idea" Sora smiled, Matt was not at all comfortable with this subject

They got to their apartment block went into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor

"Well I'll see ya"

"Bye Yama"

Matt waited for Sora to enter her apartment before he unlocked his door. He walked on past the kitchen to where his cordless phone hang on the wall.

_Hope Tais home._ He pushed the speed dial to Tai's house.

"Hello Kari speaking"

"Hey Kari, it's Matt is Tai home?"

"Umm hang on I think he's just coming through the door now"

Kari covered the mouthpiece andscreamed out "TAI, PHONE!"

She removed her hand "He'll be right here"

"Thanks"

She put down the phone and walked off. Matt could hear Tai's footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Hey, Tai here"

"What took you so long? Hitting it off with Jasmine?"

"No! I wish"

"Anyway can you come over I need to talk to you"

* * *

OOOoooo Aaaahhh What's going to happen next? Check back often Plz Review 

Beachn


	4. Truth comes out

Disclaimer: Nah I don't own digimon sadly enough 

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Truth Comes Out

* * *

_

"Talk aye? Ok"

"Thanks Tai bye"

_a/n:_now that I think about it I should put that bit in chapter 3 o well too lazy to change it

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanna ask you something... What do you think of Jasmine?"

"She's Hot, why? Do you..."

"NO!"

"Matt you can tell me" he teased

"It's not Jas it's..."

"Yea..."

"Sora" he said shyly

"SORA!" he gasped. "Why did you bring Jasmine up then?"

"I don't know...I didn't want to tell you...look, Sora's the oneI like"

Tai sat there thinking

"But I can't like her...her and I have been friends for six years and shes my best girl friend I can't ruin our relationship...I just can't"

"You know what they all say 'it's better to have loved than never loved before' or something like that, I think you should go for it!"

Matt stared out the window, the night lights of Odaiba sparkled back into his eyes, Sora's hair, eyes, smile, body flooded his mind.

_How could I have only noticed now, you were always right in front of me_

He whispered under his breath " I can't stop thinking about you"

AT JASMINES

"I can't believe this, You and Matt" Sora exclaimed.

"Well not yet"

"But still...I wouldn't have ever guessed!"

"So how do you think I should approach him?"

"You know I'm no expert"

"Oh my god! Do you think I should ask him tomorrow?"

"I don't know" she smiled "This is so exciting"

"Jasmine Ishida, Ishida Jasmine"

"Jaz stop it!" They both laughed

"So what can you tell me about him? You know something I don't know"

_I can't tell her anything about the digi world_

a/n: thought I might as well have it so no one knows about it, and its all hush hush

"Hmm Ohh I know once, when we were little and we barely knew each other he tried to kiss me"

Jasmine looked at her confused

"Oh but I didn't even know him and he didn't know me, we only found out one day talking about it and he was listening in and well you get the story..."

"uh...ok, you know if you two weren't just friends I would have thought you and him had something going"

"Don't be silly, I've never thought about him in that way!"

"Really?"

"Well once...but that was a long time ago, when we first met"

_Is she telling the truth..when I first met her I thought she was going out with him thats why I never made my move..I hope I'm not breaking up something here_

Jasmine smiled.

"I'll go see him tomorrow"

"Oh my gosh you're going to do it!"

_She seems happy about it though maybe I'm just thinking too much, Sora wouldn't lie to me_ "Yeah! Tomorrow, I'm going to ask if he wants to go out and talk"

She lay back and stared at the roof while thinking of what to say to him the next morning

* * *

Quite short isn't it well I thought that I should finish it while I'm online and well I don't want to stay on that long : ) Thanx for the people who did review I just love getting them

d you're quite right except Sora doesn't like Matt...yet MWHAHAHA yea well I'm sure you could tell they'll end up together I did put this fic in that section. and thanks to all the other reviewers!

Beachn


	5. Dates?

Hmm I've noticed how little I write some other fics with 4-5 chapters have way more words than mine.yea that's right I look at the word counts!

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine...

**CHAPTER FIVE **

_Dates?

* * *

_

_Well todays the day, I wonder how she'll react...I'm sure she'll be awake by now  
_  
Matt lifted himself off the bed and walked to the other side of his pale blue room. He went through his wooden draws in search for the perfect clothes for the occasion.

He found a pair of long baggy navy coloured shorts with an orange stripe down one side and a white

T-shirt with the number 69 (hehe) printed on it. He found his way into the bathroom and did his daily things...

a/n: Yea I know Matt? Shorts? Well it's summer, time to show of his sexy legs

He strolled over next door, took a deep breath and knocked.

Sora was in the shower, she often showered with the door open because her mum was hardly ever home.

_Arrh don't tell me she forgot her keys again  
_  
She turned the water off, grabbed a towel and stomped to the door dripping with water. She opened the door.

"Mum I..." She began

Matt grinned "Do you always answer the door half naked, or is it just for me?"

"Oh my god I thought you were..."

She slammed the door.

Shocked at the huge door closed in on him he said

"Two times in two days! Lucky me"

"Matt!" She screamed through the door

"Yea"

"I'm going to leave the door unlocked, come in in about 5 secs and I'll finished my shower"

She quickly ran into her room grabbed some clothes and locked the bathroom door behind her.

Matt welcomed himself in.

_Why does she keep doing that? It's only her body theres nothing to be ashamed of...but then again I'd be a bit pissed off if anyone else saw her_

He stood behind the couch looking around.

_Hmm they've unpacked a few things since the dinner I had here_

He decided to have a browse around her home.

He found himself in Soras room (hello hello). It was a creamy coloured room with a poster of Venus Williams(her hero) on the wall.

He ran his finger along her desktop stopping at a few photo frames holding pictures of her and Mimi and to the left that picture of all the digidestined at their meeting a couple years back and hidden behind that was a baby picture of Sora...Naked!

"What have I got here" he smirked

"Matt! What are you doing in here?"

'Huh?"

Matt turned around to find Sora standing there with her hand on her hips looking a bit agro...

"Who said you could come into my room? Its very private!"

Matt smiled and held the picture up next to Sora. He moved his eyes from the photo to Sora repeatedly, comparing and colour of her eyes and hair and then moving a little lower...

"Matt! STOP IT"

"Sora you've improved! how impressive" he grinned

"Matt! Ohh put it down!"

"Hehe Okay ok no need to have a fit"

Matt put the photo back in place and looked over at Sora who was blushing madly.

"What are you looking at!" she snapped "Get out!"

"Whoa ok, sorry"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out"

Remembering Jasmine she replied "Umm not today...I have heaps of things to do"

Next Door

_Ok breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out..._

Jasmine walked up to Matt's brown apartment door and lifted her arm

_I can't do this...it's Matt  
_  
Against her will, her arm moved towards the door and back again.

She stood there waiting for a reply.

_Hmm where could he be? I better go and ask Sora  
_  
She walked a couple steps to the left and did the same.

"I'll go get that, You! Get out of my room and seat yourself on the couch"

Sora walked to the door and once again opened it.

"Jasmine! Hey"

"Hey Sora! Have you seen Matt? He doesn't seem to be home"

Matt listening in on the conversation  
"Huh?...Oh my...did I just hear you call me!"

"Ishida! What are you doing here?"

"Perving on Sora if you'd like to know"

"MATT!" Sora yelled

He gave a little laugh

"Just kidding Sora, Calm down... Now what did you want Jas?"

"uhh umm nothing I just wanted to talk to Sora"

"But you asked for me…im the only Matt around here….unless Sora is hiding something from me"

Jasmine shook her head "come Sora" she grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room.

"Oh yay for me more 'girl talk'" Matt said to himself

"What's Matt doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"He came around"

"You knew I was going to see him today! Why didn't you tell him to go back?" Jasmine said angryily

"I did! just before you came I was telling him I was busy"

"I can't do it...I just can't bring myself to it"

"Why not? Don't give up now"

"You saw Matt he's not interested in me"

"You never know... what have you got to lose? If you don't do this you could be regretting it for the rest of your life!"

"Or I could be mocked by Matt for the rest of the school year! I can see it now"

Putting on her best impression of Matt "Hey Jasmine, you can look but you can't touch"

Sora snickered at how well she did that "Jasmine, just do what you have to...I'll stay in here until you're finished"

"I can't...ok how about this I'll do it tomorrow at school"

"Whatever you want"

They made their way out the door

"What took yous so long?"

"Nothing...so where do you wanna go today?"

"Well I've gotta go I'll see you two tomorrow" Jasmine waved and let herself out

"Laterz Jas"

"see ya sexy!" Matt teased.

_Perfect opportunity, now I can tell Sora how I feel_

"So what do you have in store for today?"

"Huh?"

"you know, just before you said you couldn't go out because you had stuff to do but.."

"Ohh umm I guess I can squeeze in a few hours with you"

"Sweet I'll be back around six"

"Where are we going?"

"No questions...it's a surprise. I'll see ya at six" Matt waved and gave a cheeky little smile as he left.

* * *

Read and review… 

Beachn


	6. Big nite out

Disclaimer: You know what...

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Big Night Out

* * *

_

"Hey Sora! You ready?"

"Yea hang on I just gotta get my phone"

Matt was soon joined by Sora who was wearing a hooded sleeveless top and faded jeans.

"Can you tell me where were going now?" she said as she shut and locked her door. Matt smiled

"Nope"

"You're up to something aren't you"

Matt shrugged and continued walking Sora followed obediently behind.

He led her up a great big hill, one of the highest peaks in Odaiba, which over looked all of the town and different lights shone bright. Suddenly a burst of soft music filled the air

_When you're close to tears remember  
Some day It'll all be over  
One day were gonna get so high_

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah.."

"I come here often to think"

"Nice of you to share...Whats up with the music?" she chuckled at the cheesiness of it all

_Cause we are gonna be  
Forever you and me  
Always keep me flying high  
On the wings of the sky of love_

Matt just continued "Last time I came up here..."  
He cleared his throat nervously "It was to think of you"

Sora looked at Matt with another question on her mind

"Wha-"

"Shh..let me finish"

Sora was now worried

_No he can't..._

"Sora, I know you probably think this is weird, but I'm falling for you"

Sora shook her head.

"Matt I can't"

"Sora don't do this to me"

"I...I can't" A tear escaped her eye and she ran off

"SORA!...wait"

_Why is she running away? What did I do wrong? Why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

Aww how sad I know this ones short, I'm soo lazy ; )  
And the song is NOT mine its 'High' by the _Lighthouse Family_

Beachn


	7. Trying to forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of these characters except My Jasmine MWHAHAHAHA j/k just don't steal Jasmine and the digimon characters personalities and any other future characters Cheers . 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Trying to Forget

* * *

_

Matt exited the elevator holding a stereo in one hand and his fist clenched in the other.

He walked to Soras apartment, unravelled his hand and placed it on her front door. Remembering a few hours earlier when she ripped his heart apart he tried to hold back his tears.

Soras silent sobs could not be heard but a gentle whimper made its way to Matt's ears. He started knocking.

"Sora, Are you ok?"

"Matt I'm fine!"

"We need to talk!"

"I can't, I'm going to bed now! It can wait! Goodnight Matt"

He looked at his watch which read 8:34 pm. She doesn't want to see me.

"Sweet dreams" he quietly said

He walked into his dark empty apartment

_What have I done?_

"What have I done!" he knocked over some papers and a glass cup off the kitchen bench

"Fuck! Fuck this!"

He looked at the paper and picked it up and began to write:

* * *

Dear Sora...

(This is now Sora reading hehe I just had to do this)

Have I done something wrong to upset you, to get that reply?

It hurts me so much to see you like this

I care for you deeply and I hope that you can only feel the same

Love

Yamato Ishida

* * *

Love?...What am I going to do?

She folded the piece of paper back up

"Morning Sora!"

Sora quickly shoved the paper into one of her books

"Good morning Jaz"

Jasmine walked closer to Sora, leaned on the locker next to Soras and sighed

"I'm going to tell Matt this afternoon"

"Really? thats good" she said dully

"Is there something wrong Sora? You don't seem very excited anymore"

"no its nothing..let's go"

Two periods Break Two periods past

LUNCH

_I wonder if Sora got my note...how could she miss it, its right in her locker. I just hope I got the right locker_

"Yo Matt there you are!"

"Hey Tai"

"Do you guys have that new assignment in Economics?"

"I've got it last...why what is it?"

"It's like this 2 week assignment...nothing really"

They made their way to the tree next to the gym where they sit under every lunch time.

"Hey Izzy"

"Good afternoon Tai...Hi Matt"

"Huh? Oh Hi" Matt was lost in his thoughts

"What's wrong with him?"

They both shrugged

BACK AT SORAS LOCKER

"Come on Sora, Please! I don't want to go by myself"

"But I really don't want to"

Jasmines frown grew bigger and bigger

"Oh fine then"

"Let's go they might leave"

"They're always by the tree! Where else would they go"

Jasmine ignored that "Oh yea could I borrow your biology book to copy the notes from today?"

"Yea sure"

She took out a red book and handed it to Jas, then closed her locker

"Thanks"

They walked down the crowded halls to the double doors letting them out side.

"Hey there's Sora and Jasmine"

"Sora?" Matt turned his head

"Hey guys" Tai waved

"Hey" Sora answered.

"Ishida! I was wondering if you could help me with some homework after school?"

Sora was watching the basketball team practising on the courts avoiding eye contact with Matt. Tai looked at the two realising something had gone wrong.

"uh I guess so but can't you get Joe to help" Matt tried to keep his day free so he could talk to Sora.

"No! Everyone else is busy"

"I'm not" Tai butted in

"There you go"

"Oh come on Matt! Don't make me beg"

He gave in "Ok ok Whatever after school meet ya here"

Lunch is soon ending

"Hey Matt what happened last night?"

"I don't know what went wrong but she said that she couldn't be with me

"hmm I'm sure she likes you...I mean even if she didn't realise you could tell...if I was a chick I would go for you, even if i had a boyfriend" he laughed

"Tai! don't say that! it scares me"

His laughter died

"I have the next two periods with her. I'll try to talk to her she's trying to ignore me"

"Yea I noticed"

DING DING DING DING...

Sora got up and started off by herself

"Sora wait! See ya Tai"

"Bye"

He ran up to Sora who was still walking in a fast pace

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I wonder what we're doing ingym today"

"mm"

They walked silently up to the gym and went separate ways to the changing rooms

_Two periods with Matt how can I last?_

She took her top off and replace it with a white polo shirt with the school logo sewen in on the left. Then changed her skirt with dark blue shorts.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hi Sophie"

"We're starting something new today, I think its dancing"

"OoOo fun"

They walked out into the gym. There was Matt standing by himself waiting for Sora.

"Sora" Matt grabbed her attention

"oh damn" Sora muttered

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Soph"

"Ok "

"Quiet class," A tall dark skinned man clapped his hands getting attention "Today we are beginning Dancing and it's not that hip hop stuff you kids do at parties, its formal dancing yea that's right no bodies rubbing against each other"

Matt walked over to Sora and stood next to her. She had to head to ground trying not to think about him.

"Now! It's very hard for some guys to ask a girl to dance so I don't want to see anyone get turned down..Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr Horino"

"K Guys get yourself a partner"

Matt stared down at Sora

"Sora, will you be my partner?"

She signed and nodded her head.

"Ok people settle down, we will start off with the Waltz, so guys one hand in hers and the other on her hip and girls your other hand on his shoulder"

Matt and Sora did what was asked.

Mr Horino grabbed the closest girl and started demonstrating the waltz.

"Its as easy as that...123 123 123 123..."

Sora and Matt followed the teacher

Few minutes later...

"Ok I'm going to put on some music now get ready"

Mr Horino started the very old record player. The music fitted the steps of the waltz perfectly.

"Sora...Why did you not stay last night?"

Sora started sweating she could feel her hands heat up. She had to think of something to say

"I just don't think It'll work between us"

"But you don't even know...how do you know it won't work out?"

"Matt just stop...you'll know soon enough"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask"

The music suddenly stops

"Ok kids that's enough for today Get changed"

Sora dropped her hands and quickly walked off

Matt watched as she moved away.

_What does she mean?_

He slowly walked into the changing rooms and well got changed. He waited outside the girls changing rooms waiting for Sora so he could walk to their next class with her.

When Sophie finally got out he asked her

"Where's Sora?"

"She left already"

"O ok thanks"

_Wow she's really making en effort to avoid me_

He walked down the halls to his class

"Mr Ishida! What took you so long to get here?"

"uhh...I was waiting for someone but they were already gone"

"Right..you just take your seat"

The class had to sit in alphabetical order so he sat two seats and one row to the left behind Sora

At the end ofthe boring class...

"Now you will get an assignment. You will be put in random pairs"

Half way through the list

"Ishida, Takenouchi"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Miss Motomiya calm down, Motomiya, Hakura"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Jun go to the principals office"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The teacher nodded his head and a student got out of his seat and dragged her out

"Why with the reject! Why not MATT!"

* * *

I just had to put Jun in there .. the second season is replaying in NZ and you get to see Jun act stupid and SORATO over and over again .

Beachn


	8. Will you be mine?

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. I don't own them... 

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Will You be Mine?

* * *

_

The bell rang for the end of school. Sora removed herself the room as fast as possible.

Matt walked up to the teacher to receive their new assignment

_I don't think I'll be able to catch up to Sora I should just go meet Jas now_

The blonde made his way out to their meeting place and waited. Soon enough Jasmine appeared

"Hey Ishida, nice and early I see"

"Yea...where to now? The library?"

"umm I was thinking of somewhere where we could at least talk without being hassled"

Matt shrugged "Whatever...what do you need help with anyway?"

"uhh biology"

Matt and Jasmine seated themselves in the park at a picnic table.

"Nice day isn't it?" Jasmine tried to make herself more comfortable with any conversation

"Yea whatever"

"What's up your ass Ishida?"

"Nothing! now are we going to do this or not"

"Ok ok, don't throw a fit"

half an hour later

"Matt can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure"

"Do you like me?"

"Well I guess...you didn't think I hated you did you?"

"No, I mean like...more than friends"

_WHAT? Is this what Sora was talking about? Is this why she can't be with me?_

"Uh look Jaz, your just a friend...it can't be more that..I don't want it to be more than that...anyway I already like someone"

Jasmine's eyes filled with water she grabbed her books and ran away. Matt didn't even try to chase her his mind was thinking about Sora and wondering whether this was the reason she couldn't be with him or not.

* * *

_Oh my god I have made such a fool of myself..Matt and I? Together? It would never happen_

Jasmine ran just out of sight of Matt and started walking. She wiped her tears away.

_Its only Matt no need to cry_

When she finally got home she walked into her room dropped her books to the floor and fell onto her bed.

_Why doesn't he like me? Who is this other person he likes?_

She decided to call Sora and talk with her about her problems

"Hello"

"Hello? Sora?" her voice was quiet which was very unusual for her

"Jasmine? Is that you?"

"Oh Sora he doesn't even like me" she started crying again

"Jaz calm down, what did he say?"

"He said that he didn't want to be more than friends and that he already likes someone else"

_Stupid Matt!_

"I'm sure he means well"

"Yea right! He never liked me and never will"

An hour of her sobbing

"Hey Jas I got to go, Mum needs the phone"

"Ok Sora I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Bye"

Sora Hang up the phone

"All yours Mum"

"Thank you dear"

_I hope Jasmine can cope_

* * *

Jasmine pushed her cordless phone off, chucked it aside and sighed

"Why don't you like me?"

Jasmine decided to do some studying before her test the next morning and opened Sora biology book. Slowly a plain piece of white paper fell to the floor.

"What's this?"

She picked it up and red it

_OMG Matt likes Sora! How could she not tell me? Why did she still let me go through with it?_

Jasmines hand got tighter and tighter and paper almost ripped apart in her hands. Anger and jealously ran through her blood.

_She acted so normal when she knew what I was going to do..She didn't even say anything on the phone she acted as my friend_

"How could you Sora?"

* * *

I have too much things to do this weekend so I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I could and post it

I'm thinking whether or not to turn Jasmine into a Bitch hehe well see...

Beachn


	9. Does she know

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**CHAPTER NINE**

**_Does she know?_**

* * *

Sora made her way to her locker in hot halls. Her eyes were red and dark circles were just beneath them. The night before was spent tossing and turning thinking of Matt and her feelings towards him. Did she like him? Is it worth sacrificing her friendship with Jasmine? 

"Good morning Sora"

"Oh hey Jaz"

Jasmine took out Sora's biology book and handed it back to her

"Thanks for the book Sora"

"No problem, how are you handling..."

"Oh fine"

_I wonder if she's really ok, she did have quite a break down last night_

"Well I better get to class early I'll see ya"

"K, I'll be there soon"

Sora had remembered Matts note. Her face heated up as did the palm of her hands. She quickly started searching her locker. Papers and books flew everywhere.

_Oh no, where is it!_

At that time Matt came strolling down the halls. He took a quick glance at Sora and ran towards her.

"Sora what's the matter?" he questioned

"I can't find that stupid note!"

Matt looked confused. "You mean the note I..."

"Yes **that** note, if Jasmine found it then I'm in big shit"

"Did Jasmine tell what happened?"

"Yes she did. What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Sora, I'm sorry I put you in this position"

"Just go away Matt, I need to think"

"See you in gym class then"

He walked away with no reply. Sora started tidying up her locker and looked for her next period's books.

Biology and Computer Studies. As she lifted up her bio book a piece of white paper slipped out. She gently unfolded it.

_Oh thank god I found it...SHIT this is the book I lent to Jaz_

Sora ran to Bio class, Jasmine was seated by the window as usual, she was staring out the window she seemed lost.

"Jaz? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah like I said I'm fine"

_Come on Sora! Are you not even going to tell me?_

"Did you get the notes on yesterdays bio?"

"Nah I didn't get a chance to copy it too much thinking, about you know.."

"uh..yea..."

_Should I tell her? Maybe it's better she didn't know. It's not like I'm going to go out with Matt now anyway_

"Jasmi..."

"Silence Class"

All the students stood up as the teacher entered. Her long face was covered with wrinkles and her grey hair added to her old woman look.

"You may sit down now"

The class obeyed her. Sora looked at Jasmine who was only interested in the teacher. She turned to her desk and sighed.

Throughout the whole class Sora tried to communicate with Jasmine who concentrated only on her test.

Sora gave up trying and finished her test just as the bell rang.

Jasmine quickly got up and hurried out the door. Sora followed closely.

"Is there something wrong Jaz?" Sora asked,

"What do **you **think!"

_Oh no she did read it_

"I'm so sorry Jasmine please forgive me"

Jasmine ignored her and carried on walking faster and faster.

* * *

This ones a bit short but I know I've been taking forever so I just put up a short one to keep yous happy 

Beachn


	10. Avoiding Love

I can't believe people still read this, its been over 3 years since I updated it let alone come on. but I promise to finish it, even tho i think its really cheesy now. I dont know what has come over me but i have started coming back on and reading, so i will continue to do so.  
so thanks Princess Kikyo, xXxSoratoxXx65, Du S'undavar and k, for reviewing this year, you guys are motivating me to finish it.

Hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first 9 chapters.

**21/12/2005** ok it has come to my attention that this chapter is much like another story and i hadn't realised it so i have changed it to be different.

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Avoiding Love_

* * *

"Sora" Matt yelled as he saw Sora walk out of class. 

"Sora, wait up!" he said as he side stepped the oncoming traffic.

"What do you want Matt? I'm going to be late for my next class"

"I'll walk you then. I really meant what I said. I think you should at least give me a chance, I mean I can't force myself to like Jasmine, especially when I'm constantly thinking about you"

_Does he really mean that? I've never pictured myself with Mathh. I always thought of him as a brother. Well he is perfect in almost everyway, no one makes me laugh as much as he does, and we have so much fun together. When I was young, I guess I did have a tiny crush on him but thats passed...or has it?_

"Jasmine's my best friend. I could never do anything to hurt her"

"So...if Jasmine was out of the picture, you would consider going out with me?"

"God it sounds like you're going to kill her, look I'm here nowm you better get to class otherwise you'll be late"

Matts words plagued Sora's mind all day, she began to believe that she had liked Matt all along but her friendship with him had clouded her vision. With Jasmine ignoring her, and her trying to avoid Matt lunch time wasn't that great.

"I told you this would ruin our friendship, she has been so cold towards me, its the worst feeling ever,I bet she woun't even come here for lunch today"

"Just pretend nothing happened, maybe things will go back to how it used to be"

"I can't just ignore feelings like that, if only i had realised earlier, but then again I don't know how long Jasmine has liked me, how could you tell anyway? She was always so...Jasmine"

"Well I never get her Jasmineing me, she clearly had something for you, or otherwise she'd be mine now"

"Can you imagine?...us?...together? It would be chaos"

"Yeah, like who gets to use the mirror first" Tai joked.

Sora spent the whole lunch time in the library and only ate as she was walking to her next class. She dreaded going to gym and economics, but being the good girl she was, skipping class was not an option.

"Come on everyone, let's pick up where we left off yesterday, the waltz."

Sora quickly ran to the nearest guy and pulled him towards her.

"You're with me!" she exclaimed

"Ok ok, can you please loosen your grip?" Sora realised she was holding onto him so tight that her knuckles had gone white.

"Sorry Tommy"

Matt failing to get his girl also opted for an alternative.

As they danced Matt tried to get as close to Sora as possible flinging his partner around, a bit like a rag doll.

"Sora, please wait fo-"

Sora swung Tommy unexpectily towards Matt. Matt had tried this a number of timesbefore class had ended.

"Honestly Sor, you're a good girl and all, but **please** don't pick me next time" Tommy walked away rubbing his neck, his head had been dragged along with his body at every attempt to block out Matt.

"Sorry Tom, next time I won't be that rough"

"You can be as rough with me as you want" Matt smirked

Sora had missed the way they used to talk to each other but things had changed, he had changed everything.

"Sor, I'll wait for you outside the changing rooms ok?"

She ignored him and got changed as quickly as possible. She walked out with her clothes in a mess, hoping to straighten herself out on the way to class but even then she couldn't beat Matt. He too was standing there, as if he just walked throught a cyclone and survived.

"The new Johnny Depp moive is out and I know how much you love his movies, you free tonight? I'll take you" He said eagerly

"No Matt, I'm busy"

"How about tommorow?"

"Busy"

They had reached their class and took their seats as usual.

"So has everyone read through thier assignments? It's mostly out-of-class work, it requires you to meet up with your 'spouse' at least every 2 days, you will need to write up budgets, go shopping on our specially made website with all the necessities and prices, you will have randomly drawn jobs and children on the sheet I gave you yesterday. This is worth 20 of your internal mark and is due in two weeks time. Any questions? ok, now onto today's topic..."

"Pssst Sora, we have two children" He had said it so loud that the whole class started to chuckle

"Mr Ishida, no one needs to know about your personal life. I hope none of your children are anything like you."

"Well they are, and I'll send them here in a few years, where you'll have to deal with them" He replied cheekily

The teacher looked over to Matts sheet of paper.

"We'll it's always nice to teach a successful janitor's children"

"Hey!janitors are people too, I'll make sure to leave your rubbish inisde **your** class"

Matt was witty and could come up with a number of come backs in a second and this teacher has had his fair share.

"ok...moving along"

...the bell rang and the class had ended

"Hey Sora, you want a ride home?"

"No"

"Well when are we going to meet up and do this assignment?"

"I'll call you" and with that she dissappeared around the corner

* * *

Yes! I have finally did it! Sorry I have left this story hangin so long, try and get it finished by this year. 

please review :)

Beachn


End file.
